


Spin The Bottle

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Mary Campbell kisses Azazel Masters, and the one time he kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to try a five times fic. Always wanted to try this pairing.

(1)

Azazel never could resist giving his twin sister anything she wanted. Lilith could look like the very picture of innocence when she wanted. All she had to do was widen her eyes, pull her pink lips into a pout, and say “Please, Az!” and he would melt and give in. 

Faced with two blonde girls giving him big eyes and pouts, he was pretty much helpless. 

“Please, Az?” Lilith begged. “C’mon. Don’t make us walk.”

Sighing, Azazel rolled his eyes when his sister’s best friend joined in. 

“Please, Az?” she imitated. “Please?”

Turning, he found himself face to face with the neighbor girl, Mary Campbell. 

Unlike his sister, who favored short skirts, tight shirts, and leather jackets, Mary was always forced by her parents to dress like she was going to church. Today, she was wearing a flower-patterned dress that reached her calves and conservative boots, but he noticed that she’d thrown on a spare jacket of Lilith’s, creating an odd contrast to her look. 

He also noticed that she imitated his sister’s puppy eyes perfectly. 

He sighed again. “Oh, alright. I’ll drive you up to the mall. Get in the car.”  
Lilith whooped, and Mary squealed happily, and he felt himself smile. 

Lilith swooped down, gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran for the car, calling her thanks over her shoulder. Not to be outdone by her friend, Mary gave him a quick peck on the lips and did likewise. 

Sometimes, Azazel hated being the only one of his siblings to have a car. 

That day, he didn’t. 

.

(2)

He couldn’t believe it the first time he saw Mary Campbell, church girl, smoking a cigarette. 

“Can I bum one?” he asked her. She glared at him, but handed him one, anyway, even handing over her lighter. Azazel smiled and, after glancing around for teachers, settled against the wall and lit it. 

“Mary Winchester smoking. Who’d have thought. My sister must be the bad influence your father’s always saying she is.”

“That Lilith is,” Mary said casually. They smoked in silence for a while, and Azazel watched as Mary’s eyes darted around, looking for teachers.   
Of course, the minute she stubbed hers out, their biology teacher rounded the corner. 

“Campbell! Masters! Are you two smoking out here?” he shouted. Azazel quickly stubbed out his cigarette and, seeing Mary’s terrified eyes, shrugged his shoulders and smirked. 

“You ratted on me, Campbell?” he growled, pretending to be angry. Luckily, Mary played along. 

“I wish I’d been the one to rat on you! Good thing Mr. Mobley came out when he did! Otherwise you probably would’ve blown a bunch of that crap in my face!”

The biology teacher glanced between the two of them, and finally settled his gaze on Azazel. “Campbell, go back to your lunch. Masters, you report to the office. Now.”

“Yes, sir,” Mary said to the teacher’s retreating back before she turned to look at Azazel. “Thanks, Az. You saved my butt.”

“Can’t have Lilith’s best friend spending a week in detention. Especially not when she’s got a daddy like you do.”

Mary smiled. “Yeah, well, thanks anyway.” Surprising him, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “You’re a good friend.”

.

(3)

Lilith really could get him to do absolutely anything, damn her puppy eyes and pout. 

In fact, Azazel was sure that Lilith’s puppy eyes were the sole reason that he was stuck in their basement on a Friday night, sitting in a circle with a bunch of other teenagers, a bottle between them, high out of his mind. 

Not that he objected to being high out of his mind, or hanging out with his little sister, but spin the bottle seemed a bit too juvenile to him. They were almost adults, for God’s sake, bound for college and marriage and real jobs, not fourteen year olds. 

But Lilith had pouted and puppy-eyed and said, “Please, Az!” so he had agreed to sit down for her stupid game. 

He gripped the bottle and spun hard, praying for it to land anywhere but his little sister, and listened to the teenagers around him erupt with giggles as it slowed and stopped on Mary Campbell. 

She looked at him with wide eyes, losing her balance when Lilith reached over and elbowed her. “Be gentle with my brother, okay?”

Mary glared at her, then slunk across the circle to cage him with her arms. Her blonde hair looked darker under the dim lights in the basement, and there was a smile on her lips from the drugs. 

“C’mon, Az. You scared?” she teased. 

He grunted back and kissed her, expecting her to pull away after a small peck. Instead, she pulled herself up on her knees, threw an arm around his neck, and pulled him down to her.

She smelled like perfume and weed and cigarettes and beer. After a moment, he found out that her mouth tasted like weed and cigarettes and beer, too. Her mouth was warm, her tongue was talented, and her grip was like iron. He could hear other teenagers hooting in the background, but he ignored them and kissed her back until Lilith gently but firmly pried her friend off of him. 

“Jesus, Mary.”

“He smells nice.”

Azazel smiled. She smelled nice, too. 

.

(4)

For the first time that he could remember, Azazel wasn’t annoyed that he was the only one of his siblings with a car. 

Lilith looked beautiful in her prom dress. She wore white, which Mary had shaken her head at, but she glowed in it. The dress was a little more revealing than he or his parent’s would have liked, but her date, Alistair, seemed entirely smitten by her. Lilith, hair softly curled, projected innocence and girlishness. Azazel knew that she was neither. 

But he didn’t care what his sister wore when his prom date stepped up to the truck for pictures. 

Mary, her hair curled like Lilith’s, wore a conservative gown that had no doubt been approved by her father. Ice blue, it settled softly over her skin, and Azazel felt his heart skip a beat just looking at her. 

She smiled at him. Lilith complimented her. Alistair gave a good natured jab. Azazel didn’t notice, didn’t listen to Samuel Campbell’s instructions to bring her home right after prom, and barely listened when his mother had them pose for pictures. 

In fact, he only paid attention when Mary kissed him softly. “Thanks for being my date, Az.”

“Well, you know. Somebody had to take you. I owed Lilith a favor.”

She laughed. “Sure. A favor to Lilith.”

“Well, why else would I take you to prom when I was practically beating all the girls in our grade off with a stick?”

Her eyes twinkled in the faint light from his porch. “I wonder.”

.

(5)

Azazel decided that he hated priests, hated churches, and hated the whole concept of waiting in general. 

He just wanted to be married already. 

The priest droned on in the background, but Mary only stared at him. Even stuffed into the gleaming white wedding dress that hugged her body. A simple thing, to the naked eye, but now that he was standing close he could see the off white beading that was scattered across the bodice. She’d swept her hair up onto the crown of her head with curls cascading down her neck, and her veil hid her eyes from his view. 

Finally, it was time for the I do’s, for the rings, and for him to lift the damn curtain of lace away from her face. 

“You may now kiss the bride,” the priest said. He leaned down to obey him when Mary, obviously as fed up with waiting as he was, jumped into his arms and firmly planted a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back. She’d robbed him of his moment, but he didn’t care. They were married now, and he could kiss her every damn day for the rest of their lives.

.

(1)

Coming home from work, Azazel wiped his hand over his face, then grimaced at it. There was dirt under his nails and grease in the wrinkles on his fingers from the mechanic’s shop, and he was looking forward to having a shower, eating dinner, and snuggling on the couch with his wife for a few hours while some television program droned on in the background. 

Walking into the kitchen, he stopped, confused. There was no smell of food, and no indication that Mary was cooking. There was, however, a mess of boxes in the garbage, and several empty cups lined up next to the sink. 

“Mary?”

“Azazel!”

Turning around, he saw his wife running down the hallway that led to the bathroom, a beaming smiled on her face. He nearly fell on his backside when she leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Keeping his balance, Azazel grabbed her around the waist to steady her. “Are you okay?”

Keeping one of her arms hooked around his neck, she thrust something in front of his face. “Look!”

Looking down, he saw the stick she was holding, eyes zeroing in on the small, pink plus sign. 

Pregnant. 

“Holy shit.”

“I know!” she screeched. 

“Holy shit,” he repeated. “Holy shit. Mary.”

Grabbing her tighter, he leaned down and kissed her roughly. She squealed and dropped the pregnancy test on the floor. After a moment, he let go of her and set her on the ground so he could retrieve it, looking at it with awe. 

“A baby.”

“Az, put that down. I peed on it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I took six of them. They all came out positive.”

Well, that explained the cups. He grimaced when he realized what she must have used them for, but then focused on the stick in his hands. A baby. With Mary. Finally. 

“I’ll make dinner,” he blurted. “You go sit down.”

“Azazel, I’m barely pregnant.”

“I know, but I have so much energy from excitement. I have to do something.”

“I guess I can’t pitch you into the yard and tell you to run around in circles until you’re tired like your father used to do to us?”

He smiled at her. “Not a chance.”

“Okay,” she relented. “You can make dinner. But wash up first.”

He smiled and kissed her again. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
